


Sunsets

by klutzy_girl



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hawaii, Missing Scene, One Shot, Schmoop, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking along the beach in Hawaii, Josh and Donna finally talk about their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own West Wing and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Taking a walk along the beach had been one of Josh’s better ideas. Donna leaned her head against her boyfriend’s shoulder as they watched the ocean. “It’s beautiful,” she murmured.

“So are you,” he told her.

Donna laughed. “Are you trying to compliment me enough that we’ll have sex on the beach? Because I am not getting sand in uncomfortable places, Josh.” She felt warmed by it, though, even if he had said it because he wanted sex.

“I mean it. I think it’s time we have that talk.” He didn’t want to fuck this up and was worried he would. Josh didn’t want to ruin anything between them.

She turned around to look at him. “That’s fine with me.” And then Donna waited for him to start talking.

Josh took a deep breath before continuing. “I am so in love with you, Donnatella Moss. I’ve felt this way for years. I should have told you after Gaza, but that photographer was there and I panicked. Plus, I figured you would blame me and I couldn’t face your hatred. That’s why I didn’t hire you when you came in for that interview. But I am so fucking glad Lou hired you because it was the best decision she could have made. I am so glad this – us – finally happened. You are the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of our lives together – get married, have kids, all of it.”

Donna’s eyes filled with tears. “That’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said to me. I’m in love with you too, Josh. Have been for a long time. And I want that future for us too.” By the end of it, she was crying,

“Don’t cry! I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Now he felt guilty.

“These are good tears so stop panicking. I’m just really happy right now.” She was in awe that anybody could feel this way about her. It was absolutely surreal.

“Yeah?”

Donna nodded. “Yeah,” she assured him. She laughed when Josh swooped in for a kiss. 

He was unbelievably happy right now, especially since he finally revealed a long-hidden secret (although he suspected their co-workers already knew and were just waiting for the two of them to catch up to the truth). “I really can’t wait to make love you back in our room.”

She swatted him. “Don’t worry – that is definitely happening. And who knew you were such a hopeless romantic? Didn’t expect that from you at all.”

Josh shrugged. “What can I say? I have some hidden depths.”

“Yes you do. And I appreciate them.” Donna squeezed his hand.

“This vacation was a good idea. So glad I decided to bring you with me.” Josh knew he would never regret this decision. He and Donna had waited long enough. He only wished he had said something sooner.

“And I’m thrilled I agreed. Hawaii is amazing and I want to come back soon. But I’m enjoying this trip. I’m just sad we only have a few more days left.”

“We could extend it? I’m sure that nobody would mind. Plus, Lou’s still in charge.” Josh just wanted to stay here with Donna for as long as possible.

“We have to get back to the real world someday. Might as well be sooner rather than later, unfortunately.” Donna had a feeling she and Josh would be spending all their time together and found she really didn’t mind. They might need a break at one point, of course, but she didn’t see that happening for a while.

Josh sighed. “You’re right, unfortunately. But we’ll be great I have no doubt about that.” His lips curled up into a smile. He sat down and patted the sand. “Sit.”

She didn’t know why he wanted her to sit, but Donna listened. “Why are we sitting?”

“The sun’s going to set soon and I wanted to watch it with you, Donna.” Josh really was a hopeless romantic, but he didn’t care. This was Donna. He could damn well be hopelessly romantic if he wanted to be.

“That’s sweet.” Donna picked up his hand and he pulled her closer to him. Josh kissed the top of her head.

Josh didn’t want this day to end – it had been perfect. It started with sex, they had an amazing dinner, they bought some souvenirs, and their talk had gone petty well (and hopefully it ended with them making love, something which he had no doubts about). He was pretty grateful about that. He was glad he kissed her that day she came into his room to tell him that Santos and Vinick were tied nationally. It had been one of his better decisions. “We should come back here for our honeymoon.” Josh knew he was getting ahead of himself, but he knew he hadn’t scared her off. They were finally in the same place at the same time.

Donna snuggled in next to him and nodded her head in agreement. “I definitely want to do that.” And she wasn’t scared by the thought of marrying Josh. She couldn’t wait for that day.

“I’m glad.” 

And Josh and Donna sat in silence as they watched the sun go down. It was one of the most breathtaking events both of them had experienced. They’d never forget it. 

They enjoyed the rest of their vacation. Going back wasn’t as fun (although they enjoyed the airplane sex, something Josh refused to complain about later even though he was in pain) but they didn’t mind being home. Their friends and family were supportive and excited for them (no one was surprised either – they had all seen this coming). 

When Josh proposed a day after Santos was inaugurated, Donna immediately accepted. Neither wanted to wait any longer than they had to. They had wasted enough time. Santos’ campaign had been a great catalyst to their relationship and they thanked the man for it (although he wasn’t exactly sure why).

Planning it perfectly, Josh and Donna actually married in Hawaii just as the sun was setting a few months later.


End file.
